AKmon
by Kyndeyrn
Summary: Ok, it's a somewhat romantic PokèmonMatrix oneshot crossover.


Disclaimer: Illinois, the "s" is silent, stupid.

Neo was flying along in the Matrix one day, clad as usual in tight leather and armed to the teeth with what should be (and probably was) an illegal amount of weapons. He sensed more than felt or saw the sudden change in dimensions, and then he opened his eyes.

"Holly beep!" he exclaimed, "Where am I and why can't I cuss?"

Everything around him seemed to be, there was no better word for it, cartoonized. Every object from the sky to the trees was brimming with color and cheap 2-D anime animation. Suddenly, The One realized he was no longer airborne and in fact heading toward a single-shaded ground at an impossibly high speed. _This is gonna hurt!_ He thought as he pelted towards the earth. Surprisingly, it didn't. All that happened was that he made a large crater in the ground and, when he appeared again, he was covered in black scratch marks. They hurt a bit, but in the next scene they were gone, as was the hole.

He looked up and down the pale dirt road and in the distance spied four figures heading towards him. The next second they were right in front of him. Three of them appeared to be humans in their early teens and one was a yellow mouse-thing with a funky tail. Neo, being the straightforward person that he was skipped the introductions and launched into a series of questions.

"How did you get here so fast? Where am I? What is that? And why the beep can't I beep'in cuss?"

The trio stared at him for a second before the shortest of them (a black haired child with lame clothing and a stupid hat) started a monologue that was completely irrelevant to our-happy-little-savior-of-the-world's questions. "My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokèmon master!"

"We _know_ Ash!" replied the red-haired girl before turning to Neo, "Hello, you must be one of the producers of the show!"

"Uh…no."

"But, your so realish." She said poking him.

"What is real?" responded Neo with a question that would make Morpheus proud. "Is this part of the Matrix?"

They all stared at him blankly before the one who had obviously misplaced his eyes spoke up, "Uh…no. This is the world of Pokèmon!"

"What the beep is a Pokèmon? Gosh beep it! Why can't I cuss?"

"Well first of all you can't cuss because this is a G rated show. As for Pokèmon," he picked up the mutant rat-thing, "this is one."

"There are over one hundred and fifty different kinds!" said the ADD one known as Ash, "And I'm gonna catch 'em all!"

"Uh…you do that." Said Neo before turning to the other two, "OK, so I'm in a cartoon."

"Anime!" the girl corrected.

"I'm in an _anime_ show that consists of bad graphics and mutant rodents. Lovely."

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" asked the eyeless one.

"My name is Neo. I'm The One."

"Well that's special sounding." Said the girl, "I'm Misty and this is Brock. Hey look Pikachu seems to like your shiny thing!" Sure enough, the Pokèmon was staring avidly at Neo's AK-47.

"You wanna see this, little guy?" asked the Not-So-Bright-One. Pikachu nodded and Neo handed it to him.

As soon as the rodent touched the weapon it became the same form of animation as the rest of the world and, even more shockingly, bulgy little cartoon eyes grew out of the muzzle and little stick feet grew out of the stock. Arms appeared out of the body near the clip.

"Aww! It's so cute!" squealed Misty. "What's it's name?"

"Uh…It's my AK-47…"

"I've never heard of that Pokèmon! Ooo we'll call you AKmon!"

"Alrighty then, my world just got a little weirder." Said Neo, looking at his newly animated weapon.

"What's Pikachu doing?" asked Ash as he stared at his favorite Pokèmon bouncing all around the assault rifle. The gun began to do awkward sort of back flips.

"It looks like a mating dance." Said Brock wisely.

"Aww! That's so cute! AKmon and Pikachu are in love!" screeched Misty, her eyes turning all sparkly.

"Cute?" said the other three.

"Little critters in love are always cute!" explained the more romantic of the bunch.

While they were talking, Pikachu and AKmon had pulled a table, tea, and scones and were happily munching while enjoying a pleasant conversation in Pokèmonese.

"Bam, bang, chicka-chicka, reload!" said AKmon.

"Chu, pikachu." Replied Pikachu.

"What now?" Asked Neo.

"Well since our Pokèmon are in love you should come on a journey with us!" The former Mr. Anderson didn't see the logic in this, but let the boy continue. "You obviously have a load of Pokèmon and would make a great addition to our team!"

"Hmm…go back and die in the process of completing an evil computer program so I can save the world, or stay here with funny little creatures and live until the show runs out of cash. Yeah, I'll come with you."

The four jumped into the air with a shouted "Yay!" until the screen suddenly froze, shrank and the words "TO BE CONTINUED" could be seen in yellow lettering in the blackness beneath them.

A/N: Ok, first of all, my brother challenged me to write a romantic Matrix/ Pokèmon crossover, so I did. Yeah, this is my first crossover. Well review and tell me what you thought.

Note: AK if, by some twist of fate, you read this I apologize and totally and whole-heartedly blame Noodelz!


End file.
